


Huang's Heart Events

by FosterTheBananas



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FosterTheBananas/pseuds/FosterTheBananas
Summary: These are how I imagine heart events for Huang might be if he was a secret bachelor only until you started dating him. (aka he has heart events from green heart and up)They are written like a game walk through instead of like a story.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Won | Huang (Harvest Moon), Male Farmer | Yuto (Mineral Town)/Huang | Won (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Huang Green Heart Confession

>You have bought one of each apple

>You have unlocked selling items to Huang

>You have unlocked Huang’s apple game

>Huang is at green heart level

“What is this? A flower? Let us go somewhere quiet, yes?”

…

The two of you go to your farmhouse.

…

“May I see the flower again?”

…

“Are you sure? There are more suitable partnerships you could make.”

…

“I see. If that is the case, then I accept.”

…

“I am happy! I will work hard to make this arrangement a success!”


	2. Huang Yellow Heart Event

>Your Farm

>5pm

>Sunny Weather

>Shipped 50 items or more that day

"Whoa! Shipped a lot of items today? That's not a problem for me; keep them coming!"

....

"Is what I would say if the bottom of the crate didnt just fall out. Say, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand, would you?"

...

"Great! I hate to ask, but we need to get these items to the dock before the boat ships out. Just scoop up as much as you can; just like that!"

...

The two of you make your way to the beach.

"Zack? And ____?"

"Huang, come give us a hand, will ya?"

...

The three of you load the items onto the dock.

...

"Phew! That was a lot of work! You two stay here; I'm going to go get us some drinks."

...

You and Huang are left standing on the beach.

...

"You sold a lot of items today, yes? You work very hard. I work very hard but did not sell any today."

...

"What is that you say? You wish to know how I began to sell my most precious wares?"

...

" ______, no customer has ever asked me this! But you are more than just a customer now, yes?"

...

Zack comes back out with some drinks.

...

"What's that? You wanted to know how come Huang set up shop here?"

...

"Well, a dockman stopped me after work one day. He wanted to know if his friend could sell some of his wares here in town."

"And I am most thankful for this."

"Aw, it wasn't nothing. I wish I could have helped more. Ya ain't even got a bed here."

...

"I reckon the three of us aren't like others. We know the value of hard work."

...

"Well, ___, you better be heading back to the farm. I expect you to ship twice as much tomorrow!"

"Good night, _____! I hope to see you at the shop tomorrow, yes?"


	3. Huang Orange Heart Event

>Beach Café

>5pm-7pm

>Summer

>Any day except Sunday

>Any weather

>Your character is fatigued

"Hey there, _____! You look famished! Come pull up a seat and get ready to make your tastebuds sing!"

...

Huang enters the café.  
...

"Oh! Another customer?"

...

"Really!? You two have a seat together, then! I'll get to cooking!"

...

Kai moves to the back of the shop.  
...

"_____, you look unwell."

...

"I see. You are just hungry."

...

"Eat as much as you like, then. I will finance this dinner."

...?

"You are surprised, yes? This will not be a regular occurence."

...!

"Ha ha! Truthfully, there are two things on which money cannot be conserved: food and art."

...

"You do not agree? Both nourish the person partaking of it."

...

"____, let us both work hard so that neither of us will be left hungry."

...

Kai comes back with food.  
...

"Alright, you two! Time to dig in!"

...

Your character is back on the farm.  
Wow, that was great! I'll sleep well tonight!


End file.
